Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of wireless sensors, and in particular, to a planar antenna microwave module.
Related Art
A basic principle of a 5.8 GHZ planar antenna microwave module is the theory of Doppler effect: electromagnetic wave field strength with a frequency of 5.8 GHZ is generated; the frequency and amplitude of a reflected echo change when a moving target object is detected; and then a valid electrical signal is output after circuit detection processing. A conventional 5.8 GHZ planar antenna microwave module is manufactured by using a process of laminating four layers of high frequency boards and drilling blind vias, and therefore has a relatively large design size, a complicated manufacturing process, a long production cycle, high costs, and a low price/performance ratio, and is not suitable for large-scale applications.